Battle on Obsidian Tower
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Bowser attacks Draco and Darky, but their friends arrived just in time and their quick thinking restored him to normal. The dragons are then compelled to confront Queen Vildouleur and battle her in a showdown that will determine the fate of the world!
1. Chapter 1: Giant Bowser Attacks

**DRAGON HEROES**

Season finale! This story picks up from where the cliffhanger in the last one left off, and it looks like we're in for one intense fight! Hope you enjoy the first chapter, as this will be one big story of epic proportions!

* * *

 **Battle on Obsidian Tower**

 **Chapter 1 – Giant Bowser Attacks**

"How much farther are we from home, Draco?" asked Darky.

"I think we might be nearby the village," replied Draco. "But before we do, let's rest for a while longer. We had quite a day exploring that strange cave. That bike ride and snake pit climb sure has taken a lot out of us!"

Darky laughed as he agreed with his Charizard brother. They looked up to the sky while lying on their backs, thinking about all the good things that happened to them. With helping out so many nice, peace-loving people, thwarting the Pyre Squad's ploys, and finding all the six brooches, what could possibly ruin their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at a nearby ledge. As they continued to enjoy their rest, Bowser readied himself to attack the unsuspecting dragons.

"I solemnly vow to obey your every command, my Queen," he droned to himself as he raised his claws.

In an instant, Darky picked up a scent, and sensed that danger was nearby.

"Draco!" he panicked. "Someone's coming, and I have a feeling that this means trouble!"

"Huh?" asked Draco in a daze. He sat up to see what Darky was distraught about, and saw the source. Bowser leapt off the ledge and started running towards the two dragons.

"It's Bowser!" they screamed in alarm. Hesitantly, yet bravely, Draco and Darky launched out fireballs that stopped the Koopa halfway on his tracks.

"Run for your life!" shouted Draco and he with Darky dashed deep into the woods, using the trees to hide. Darky could feel his heart racing as they sensed Bowser searching for them.

"Draco, I'm scared," whispered Darky, hiding behind one tree next to Draco. "I never imagined that I would afraid of Bowser."

"He's usually kind and gentle," assured Draco, quietly as he hid behind his tree. "We need to find a way to break the Dark Queen's spell that made him mean again."

"That's easy for you to say," said Darky. "He's just so big and strong!"

"And you got more to worry about!" declared a voice from behind.

Draco and Darky turned around, and to their horror, they saw the Pyre Squad. Darky squealed and tried to run, but Scorcher grabbed and gagged him.

"You guys again!" hissed Draco as they ran out to the opening.

"You've interfered in our plans for the last time, Charizard! Now give yourself up and come right here to face us or the baby dragon gets it!" threatened Ciara.

"Draco, help me!" cried Darky as he struggled to get himself free from Scorcher's clutches.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my little brother!" shouted Draco. But at that moment, Bowser sliced the tree behind him with his claws.

"I have been commanded by my Queen to destroy Cynder's group!" growled Bowser as he raised his claw to deliver a fatal blow on the Charizard.

Just then, a fireball flew through the trees, causing Bowser to jump out of the way.

"Hang on, Draco!" called a familiar voice. "I'm coming to help you!"

"Jakkin!" called Draco, feeling happy that he has been saved. "You have arrived in the nick of time!"

Jakkin, who has already powered up with his Earth Brooch, ran over towards Draco and checked on him to make sure he was not hurt.

"Talk about a close shave," he said.

"Yeah, you got that right," agreed Draco.

"Let me deal with Bowser," said Jakkin. "He and I seem to have the same strength by now."

"Okay, but remember that we need to get him back to normal," said Draco.

Jakkin went all out against Bowser, but the Koopa pushed him through the forest and out into the opening.

"Alright, that is it!" hissed Ciara. "Say goodbye to your precious little dragon!"

But when Scorcher checked his grasp, Darky had disappeared.

"Where is that little runt?" he wondered.

"He is safe with me!" called Torden, who was also in his powered form and he had Darky close by his side.

"Darn, another one of you meddling kids!" said Cronk. "We're going to teach you to dis on the Obsidian Devourers!"

"Oh, sure, like that's going to scare me!" retorted Torden. "Get a load of this!"

Torden unleashed a lightning bolt at the Pyre Squad, but they were quick enough to dodge the attack.

"Nice try, fool!" snorted Ciara. "Are you seriously trying to zap us out of here?"

"Who do you think we are? The bumbling trio that couldn't catch a yellow rat from that cheesy anime show?" laughed Scorcher.

"Do something more original, copycat!" taunted Cronk. But Torden rammed them with a charge attack and then knocked them down with his tail.

Just when it seemed as if there was hope for winning, a black mist descended from the sky and seeped straight into Bowser. The Koopa grunted as the mist continued to enter his body.

"What's goin' on?" wondered Jakkin, but he could sense that something bad was about to happen.

Once the black mist had finished settling inside Bowser, he let out an agonising roar as he started to expand, followed by his skin and mane fading into darker colours. At last, Bowser stopped growing, and he was twice his normal size.

Jakkin flinched as the Koopa King towered before him. There was no way he would be able to beat him now as he has grown exponentially strong in that form.

"This isn't good!" exclaimed Jakkin. "Not even my powered form is strong enough for that!"

With his eyes fixed on Jakkin, Bowser let out a fully charged fire breath. Jakkin was not quick enough to dodge the attack, and the collision sent him crashing towards the cliff wall, critically damaging the Surian dragon. Then, Bowser looked to the other direction and let out another charged fire breath towards Torden.

Torden was so distracted fighting the Pyre Squad that he didn't notice the fire breath coming his way. By the time he turned around and saw the attack, it was too late. The fire breath struck Torden right in the face and he was knocked backwards, crashing right at a pile of boulders. Torden was severely hurt and unable to move.

The Pyre Squad had seen everything. "Serves you right!" they jeered at the fallen Torden.

 _"_ _I command you to kill Cynder's friends, starting with the Charizard!"_ Queen Vildouleur ordered in Bowser's mind.

"I am your loyal servant, my Queen, and I shall obey your every command," droned Bowser as he faced Draco. "The Charizard… he must die!"

Bowser started to make his way towards Draco, who stood frozen with fear.

"Draco, you gotta get outta here right now!" shouted Jakkin as he struggled to get up.

"What about you and Torden?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry about us!" yelled Jakkin. "Hurry up! Get Darky and flee as quickly as you can!"

But Draco could not leave his friends behind. He was feeling regretful that he had to attack Bowser, but he knew that he had no other choice.

"Flamethrower!" shouted Draco as he let out his attack to stop Bowser, but it did nothing. "Oh no, that didn't work!"

Bowser was already close to Draco. The Charizard attempted to flee, but Bowser managed to grab him before he could.

"Draco!" called Jakkin, Torden, and Darky.

Draco screamed in pain as Bowser squeezed him tightly, ready to crush him at any moment. All he could do was look at his friend and mentor. Tears started to come down his eyes.

"Please, Bowser, snap out of it," sobbed Draco. "I know you're somewhere in there… You have to fight it! You have to!"

All seemed hopeless for Draco, Jakkin, Torden and Darky. Just in the nick of time, Lily appeared in her powered form, and she slammed Bowser to the ground, causing him to release Draco.

"Lily!" exclaimed Jakkin. "You made it!"

"Nobody hurts Draco as long I'm around!" declared Lily, and she helped the Charizard up who was still hurting from Bowser's tight grasp. "Are you alright, Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," gasped Draco. "Thanks for saving me Lily."

Jakkin, Torden and Darky hurried to check on Draco while Lily tended to him. They were relieved that he was not injured.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so, Draco," said Jakkin. "You should have fled when you had the chance!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Draco, feeling very ashamed.

"Hey, there's no need to apologise, buddy," said Jakkin.

"I just wanted to help you guys out while you were down," continued Draco.

"You tried your best back there, so don't beat yourself up," assured Jakkin.

"Hold on, guys, I'm coming!" called another voice.

"Over here, Percival!" shouted Torden. "We're so glad that you made it!"

In no time, Percival arrived, and he was in his powered form. He could tell by his friends' looks that they were quite beat from their fight with Bowser.

"I have the solution to how we'll be able to reverse the Dark Queen's spell," he said.

"That sounds totally killer, but how are we going to do it exactly?" asked Torden.

"The solution is right here," answered Percival as held out his Elemental Brooch.

"I don't understand it," said Torden. "While I know that our brooches have other powers aside from making us transform, what makes yours so special, Percival?"

"Blaze the Cat had spoken privately to me about this," said Percival. "It isn't called the Light Brooch for nothing, you know. It has the ability to purify anyone that has been corrupted by a spell, like mind control, for example. Now I know what Alex Brimstone meant with the bringing those exposed into the light, and it all fits with how Bowser reacted when my brooch first lit up in front of him."

"In that case, let's get you to expose Bowser to the full blast of the light!" declared Torden.

"Before I can do that, however, I will need someone to distract Bowser so he won't be able to flee like last time," said Percival.

"I'll do it," said Torden, confidently. "If that's the only chance we have to stop him, then we must do it right now!"

"Be careful, Torden!" warned Draco.

"Relax, Draco," said Jakkin. "I'll be here to protect you."

"Me too," said Lily as she stood by Draco's side.

"I'm going to stay here with you too, big brother," said Darky.

"Alright, time to do this!" exclaimed Torden, and he flew straight to Bowser. "Want to have some of us? Well, then, come and get us, you great, big bloated gasbag!" he taunted to the Koopa.

"Torden, what are ya doin'?" asked Jakkin. "Are ya nuts?"

Bowser roared furiously as he set his sights on Torden. "I must do as I am commanded!" he growled. "Come right here, you little insect! I'll crush you all!"

Torden waited for Bowser to come forward. The Koopa started to attack him with a flurry of punches, but he dodged the blows with little to no effort. This was the right moment for Torden to execute his plan.

"Now's the time, Percival!" he called.

Percival rushed towards Bowser as he continued trying to bring down Torden. He pulled out his brooch and fixed it on the Koopa. With that, the light started to shine on him. Bowser screamed in pain, but was unable to flee.

The other dragons watched anxiously at the sight. Jakkin suddenly noticed something happening to Bowser. "Look, guys!" he exclaimed as he pointed his claw for them to focus their attention on Bowser. As they did, they noticed the streams of dark mist pouring out of the Koopa's body. It was clear to them that Percival's Light Brooch powers were taking effect.

"Uh-oh," muttered the Pyre Squad. "We're losing him! Damn those miserable misfits!"

"We're right here, Pyre Squad!" called Lily. "Now we're going to show you the real power of teamwork!"

"We're dead," gulped Ciara, knowing that she and her teammates are in trouble, and even more once they face Queen Vildouleur.

Lily used her brooch to unleash a stream of water on the Pyre Squad that shot out like a cannon. The force of the water blast propelled the trio high up into the sky.

"This isn't the end, you fools!" called Ciara.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" called Scorcher.

"And you will find out sooner than expected!" called Cronk, and the three disappeared into the horizon. The Pyre Squad were defeated once again.

As the last of the dark mist emerged from Bowser, he started to return to his normal size and colour, and then he collapsed to the ground.

"Bowser!" cried Draco as he rushed towards the fallen Bowser. The other dragons came along with him.

"Whoa, that was bitchin'!" remarked Torden. He landed on the ground to join the rest of the group.

"Do you think he's truly back to normal?" asked Lily.

"I could only hope so," said Percival, though he was completely sure that Bowser was cured and freed from the Dark Queen's mind control.

"Bowser, say something," said Draco. He nudged Bowser's body, trying to get a response. Just then, the Koopa started to stir. The dragons backed away cautiously, hoping that Bowser will not attack.

"Ohhhhhhh," he groaned in his normal voice. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Bowser, you're back!" exclaimed Draco, and he hugged the big Koopa. He could see that his eyes no longer had black outlines and the pupils have reappeared.

"Draco," smiled Bowser as he hugged back, drawing Draco closer to him. "I'm here, my sweet Charizard."

"I missed you so much," whimpered Draco. He was so happy that he could feel the tears coming back. Darky joined in with Draco to hug Bowser as well. Even he was overwhelmed with tears of joy as he happily embraced his bigger brother.

The other dragons sighed in relief that they were not in danger for now. Percival was especially feeling very pleased that his Light Brooch's purification powers have worked after all. They watched as Draco and Darky hugged Bowser tightly.

"Still, I wonder what the Pyre Squad meant about who we'll be dealing with," said Lily.

"I think they were referrin' to the Dark Queen," replied Jakkin. "So we should be prepared for when the time comes for us to confront her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bowser's back to his good self! However, as the Pyre Squad warned our heroes about what they'll be up against, this is certainly the beginning of what is to come as the story progresses!


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Briefing

**Chapter 2 – Mission Briefing**

Bowser soon got himself acquainted with Draco and Darky's new friends, who all have reverted back to their normal forms. He listened attentively as they all told him about their adventures and what happened to him.

"So Queen Vildouleur has inflicted a mind control spell on me which caused me to attack you as if I have went back to my old bad self again," he said, feeling suddenly disgusted. "I'm never going to forgive her for that, and I sure would like to put an end to her evil plans!"

"She is getting more desperate with trying to take over the world," said Draco. "And the Pyre Squad has been causing a lot of trouble for us."

"Oh, yes, those jokers," said Bowser. "Wait till they get a taste of my Koopa Klaw!"

Torden was about to say something, when suddenly, there was a strange whirring sound, which sounded like that of a jet plane. Everyone turned around and looked ahead at the clearing, and there they saw the Tornado landing down. Draco, Darky and Bowser had this feeling that Tails must have something important for them yet again.

Tails leapt off the Tornado and hurried to meet up with his friends.

"Welcome back, Tails," said Torden.

"I knew I would find you guys here," said Tails. "So what just happened here? It looks like a big battle took place."

"Yeah, it has," replied Jakkin. "Bowser tried to finish us off, but thankfully, Torden and Percival managed to free him from the Dark Queen's spell."

Tails smiled at Torden and Percival. "A fine piece of work, you two," he said. "And as for you, Bowser, we're glad to have you with us again."

Bowser said nothing but smile modestly, relieved that he was no longer a slave to Queen Vildouleur.

"Anyway," continued Tails. "I have come because I need you guys back in the Anthro League, and that includes you, Draco."

"What's going on, Tails?" asked Draco.

"I'll explain it to you once we get to Kyoto," replied Tails. "Come on, everyone! There's no time to waste!"

* * *

Soon afterwards, Tails and the dragons arrived at the Anthro League in Kyoto. They could see that it has become more crowded than before. Bowser had never been to the Anthro League before, and he felt a bit uneasy at the thought of entering due to remembering how he once was in the past.

Tails and Bowser got off the Tornado after landing near the Anthro League while the dragons circled around the jet.

"Right," said Tails. "Is everyone present?"

"Yes, we're all here," answered the dragons.

"Good," smiled Tails. "Now then, let's get inside."

Inside the Anthro League building, they could see much more anthropomorphic animals chattering away. Apparently, a mission briefing hosted by Empress Celeste was about to take place, where they have found the location of the Obsidian Tower thanks to the information provided by Hero and Jimmy Lionheart.

Draco scanned the building, hoping to find Cynder within the crowd, but to his dismay, she was nowhere in sight.

"Um, Tails?" asked Draco. "Where is Cynder? Surely, she should be here waiting for us to come back from the national park."

"Draco, Cynder has left the building a while back," said Tails. "She had to fly off with Blaze."

"Where are they heading off to?"

"They're going to infiltrate the Obsidian Tower," replied Tails.

"What?!" exclaimed Draco, feeling the sudden urge to head out. "They're going without us? We need to catch up with them!"

"Hold on a second, Draco!" warned Tails, stopping Draco from acting hastily. "We can't head out just yet. First, we need to attend the mission briefing, and then, you need to see the empress before we can catch up with Cynder and Blaze."

"Just please tell me what is going on!" said Draco, impatiently.

"Relax, Draco," soothed Tails. "Cynder will be alright with Blaze, and besides, they just left after I went to pick you guys up, so they haven't reached the Obsidian Tower just yet. It will take quite some time for them to get there."

Draco still felt worried for Cynder and Blaze, but he knew Tails was right. All the same, he was aware that Cynder is a strong, independent dragon, so she would be able to manage without him and the others for the time being until they can catch up with her.

"Come on, Draco, let's keep moving" said Bowser. "We don't want to be late for the mission briefing, as we're going to need all what they're going to tell us in order to bring down the Obsidian Devourers."

The dragons followed Tails into the grand arena where they saw more anthropomorphic animals gathering around. Everyone was waiting anxiously for Empress Celeste to begin the briefing.

Just then, Jimmy Lionheart arrived and saw the dragons.

"There you are!" he exclaimed as he took his seat next to them. "You're those amazing dragons who helped out Hero! I'm so pleased to see you here again! Thanks to you and Hero, we'll be able to have a fighting chance against the Obsidian Devourers!"

"Hello again, Jimmy," smiled Draco.

Jimmy took notice of Bowser sitting next to the Charizard. "Is he a newcomer, or what?" he asked Draco.

"Oh yes, of course!" said Draco quickly. "This is Bowser, King of the Koopas."

Jimmy was stunned. "You mean he's the same dragon who staged a play with Princess Peach years ago?"

"Yes, that's him," replied Draco.

"I think it will be wise not to go too deeply about my past," said Bowser. "I used to be bad, but thanks to Draco here, I have changed my ways and started fresh, new happy life." He didn't want to be reminded of his misdeeds, let alone anyone mentioning the name of his old archenemy Mario.

"It's time to quiet down, you guys," hushed Jakkin. "Empress Celeste is about to start the briefing."

So Draco, Bowser and Jimmy stopped chatting as everyone else focused their attention on Empress Celeste, who stepped to the podium in the centre of the arena. Standing next to her was Hero and several other officials. A few spectators cleared their throats, but that didn't disrupt the mission briefing from going underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Empress Celeste. "I am pleased to announce that the time for our attack on the Obsidian Devourers has come. Thanks to the former agent Hero, we were able to find out that the Obsidian Tower is located on an island within the Atlantic Sea, not far from the northeast regions of the United States."

The arena lights have dimmed, and a large image of the Obsidian Tower was projected in the centre. Everyone focused on the tower. It looked very intimidating with the certainty that it is a heavily guarded fortification.

"The Dark Queen had made the Obsidian Tower one of the most hostile establishments to be ever conceived," continued Empress Celeste. "It earned its reputation as being very dangerous, complete with surveillance cameras, armed turrets, fighter jets, and some of the most highly trained foot soldiers to ensure that it will be protected from intruders. Nevertheless, Hero has managed to pinpoint a certain location in which we could be able to infiltrate the Obsidian Tower, destroy it, and eliminate the Dark Queen. It had been a very dangerous mission for many of our fighters when they brought us this information, but in the end, we hope that we will overthrow the enemy."

Jimmy smiled modestly as he remembered his exploits with Hero. All the other spectators listened attentively and could tell that they were in for a very dangerous and potentially suicidal mission.

Empress Celeste beckoned Hero to step on the platform. "Hero, will you please share with us what you know about the Obsidian Tower?" she asked.

"Thank you, Empress Celeste," said Hero as he took over the position. He cleared his throat. "As you can see, the Obsidian Tower is a brilliantly designed fortification situated on the island near the northeast coast of the United States. The faction which I once served saw to it that it will be designed to neutralise any intruder that comes nearby. A strong land and aerial defence system protects the Obsidian Tower and the probabilities of being able to bypass them are astronomical. Fortunately, since I had served the Obsidian Devourers for years, I knew all the inner workings of the Obsidian Tower. Therefore, I have a strategy that could ensure a victory for the Anthro League – if we attack at the front, it might be possible for a selected few to enter the Obsidian Tower from behind and attack from within while the forces are distracted."

With that, the projected image disappeared as the arena lit up again.

"I will like to list the following names as volunteers for the stealth attack," continued Hero. "The names are Draco, Jakkin, Lily, Torden and Percival."

Bowser looked at the five dragons. "That's you guys," he said.

"You should consider this a golden opportunity to be able to help out for restoring peace and balance to the world," smiled Jimmy.

Jakkin, Lily, Torden and Percival felt very honoured that they've been chosen for a very big mission, but Draco was feeling nervous, especially when he witnessed just how scary and dangerous Queen Vildouleur is. Nevertheless, he agreed to go along with his friends to take on the perilous mission.

"We and the rest of anthrokind wish you all the best of luck," said Empress Celeste as she returned to the podium. "The five names mentioned shall come down here after the briefing. The union of anthrokind shall remain strong!"

Everyone roared with applause as they readied themselves to begin their attack on the Obsidian Devourers, but among all the cheering, a suspicious-looking dragon was looking down on her phone and after writing a secret message, she pushed several buttons to send it to her client.

* * *

In the Obsidian Tower throne, Queen Vildouleur was waiting impatiently for a message from a spy she dispatched to Japan. Soon afterwards, she heard a beeping sound accompanied by a flashing light. As she responded, she found that it was a message by the spy, and she read it out loud.

"My Queen, the Anthro League is preparing to launch their attack on the Obsidian Tower. Apparently, they're sending five fighters to sneak into the headquarters, possibly to aid that one dragon and cat that was sent out earlier."

Queen Vildouleur gently clapped her claws against each other, anticipating that the Anthro League was going to strike.

"So they're sending five special warriors to help Cynder and Blaze," she said. "I have no doubt that they must be Cynder's friends, and that traitor Bowser must be accompanying them too. Well, I think it's about time I give them a little surprise."

"What's our next move, my Queen?" asked Sardius.

"It's time for the final push," said Queen Vildouleur as she got off her throne and made her way to the. "Send out our best armada and ground forces to deal with the rebels. You will be the one to command them, Sardius."

"How about us?" the Pyre Squad asked.

Queen Vildouleur glared at the three dragons. "You have been a disappointment with your constant failings," she said, sternly. "As punishment, you will have to lead the lower rank troops for the final push."

The Pyre Squad groaned. They did not like the assigned task at all.

Soon, Queen Vildouleur, Sardius, and the Pyre Squad reached the royal box of the great hall, where thousands of Obsidian Devourer grunts were waiting for the Dark Queen's special announcement she was about to deliver. They cheered when they saw her on the box and she responded by raising her claw up to calm them all down.

"My loyal followers!" she yelled. "Our enemies are preparing to strike the very hideout we stand on! It is time for decisive action! I will assign each and every squadron to certain positions where you will wait until called for! Soon, we will crush the Anthro League and make the Shadow Dragon groups join our cause! Then, the world will be ours as we will rewrite history and reinstate the Golden Era of Dragonkind to its former and true glory!"

"Long live Queen Vildouleur!" chanted the Obsidian Devourers.

Queen Vildouleur bathed herself in all the praise she was being given by her followers. She may have gone through a few setbacks, but now she was certain she finally has the upcoming war in her favour. Despite being aware that Cynder's group now possess all of their respected Elemental Brooches, she does not consider them a threat since Draco has yet to achieve his powered form. All the same, she had one more ace up her sleeve which she won't hesitate to make use of in order to finish them and the Anthro League off once and for all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Things are starting to get more intense than ever before! More is yet to come in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Vildouleur's Offensive

**Chapter 3 – Vildouleur's Offensive**

With the mission briefing over, all the attack teams were taking off on their jets to head for America. Tails and the dragon group were the last to leave as they had to see Empress Celeste and Hero about their mission for the stealth attack on the Obsidian Tower. A while later afterwards, they were getting ready to head to America where they will meet up with Cynder and Blaze.

"I believe we are all ready to take down the Dark Queen!" declared Torden. "This war will never be over unless we defeat her!"

"You can count me in, Torden," said Percival. "All the same, now that the six of us, counting Cynder, have the Elemental Brooches, losing this fight should be impossible of us."

"You guys won't be leaving without me!" exclaimed Lily. "This is something I have no intention to miss for the world!"

"Well, I am really pleased to see that you all are really determined to stop the Dark Queen," said Tails. "You are pretty much our only hope to restore peace, and if all of you work together, I'm sure you can win this upcoming battle. Hopefully, you are all up for the challenge."

"With all that we've seen of what the Dark Queen can do, it ain't goin' to be easy," said Jakkin. "But considerin' that we're talkin' about a battle that will determine the fate of the world, we don't have any other choice."

"Of course, nothing has been easy since we've started our adventure," said Percival. "But despite all that, we've been growing stronger these last several weeks, so we got nothing to worry about."

Draco was still feeling nervous about what was to come. Darky noticed that he was trembling uncontrollably.

"Are you feeling okay, big brother?" he asked.

"Yes, I am feeling fine," replied Draco all of a sudden.

"I can tell you're feeling afraid," said Darky. "It must be the thought of confronting the Dark Queen isn't it?"

Draco slowly nodded.

"Don't worry," soothed Darky. "You got your friends with you, so you got nothing to fear, and best of all, Bowser's by our side again, and he is sure to lend us a helping hand."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Draco, feeling slightly better as he smiled a bit.

"Alright then, troops!" called Bowser. "Let's get to it!"

"Totally killer!" exclaimed Torden. "Off to America we go!"

As the dragons readied themselves by spreading their wings, Tails and Bowser climbed on the Tornado. Darky held tightly on Draco's back. When the Tornado started off, the dragons followed the jet plane. Together, they flew for the long journey over the Pacific Ocean to America.

* * *

Eventually, after several of hours of flying, the party have arrived at the west coast of America, but they still had a long way to go as they must meet up with Cynder Blaze at the east region. Already, they could sense that the battle between the Anthro League and the Obsidian Devourers had just begun.

They arrived at the east coast of America, and sure enough, the Anthro League forces have already started fighting the Obsidian Devourers. Thousands of anthropomorphic animal fighters fired against the swarm of Obsidian Devourer dragons that attacked fiercely with their lethal claws and burning hot fire breaths. Tails and the dragon group did their best to avoid getting caught in the crossfires. Draco grimaced as they flew over the ocean and made their way towards the island ahead where the Obsidian Tower rests.

 _I sure hope Cynder and Blaze are okay,_ he thought. _This is going to be quite rough, that's for sure._

"We're almost at the island!" called Tails. "Get ready to land when I say so!"

Tails and the dragons made a dog-leg around the island and looked for an adequate spot to land. In a minute, they found a shore which connects to the foot of the mountain that leads to the Obsidian Tower.

"Okay, here's the spot," said Tails as he lowered the plane. "Down we go!"

Tails landed the Tornado on the shore, and as he and Bowser got off, the dragons landed next to the plane. They looked up and saw that from a closer view, the Obsidian Tower looked very huge and intimidating.

"Now to find the secret entrance so we can be able to tear down the place from within," said Torden.

"Better stay on your guard, kids," warned Bowser. "The Dark Queen is very powerful and should not be underestimated. She is probably watching us like a hawk as we speak."

The team were about to search for the secret entrance, when suddenly, a loud, booming voice echoed all around that shook the entire Earth. They realised to their dismay that it belonged to Queen Vildouleur.

 _"Don't think you can be able to fool me that easily, Dragon Heroes!"_ she bellowed. _"I can tell that you're planning to sneak your way into my domain! You are all mistaken if you think I can't sense your presence! I am all knowing! My powers are absolute and unlimited! I am the supreme master of the land and I will become the master of the world! All who dare to defy me will feel my wrath as I unleash the full power of darkness and evil! There is no escape! You all shall be destroyed!"_

"Uh-oh, it looks like we won't have much time to enter through our intended route," groaned Jakkin. "We're gonna have to scale up the mountain and confront the Dark Queen from there!"

"And we better hurry!" urged Bowser as he saw dark clouds starting to form in the sky, followed by violent lightning flashes.

* * *

Elsewhere, not far away from the island of the Obsidian Tower, Cynder and Blaze, both in their Alpha and Burning forms respectively, were shaken a bit at the bellowing of Queen Vildouleur while they were flying in the air. Then, they noticed the dark clouds forming and the lightning flashing.

"Look at that, Blaze!" exclaimed Cynder. "Something inside of me senses that trouble is brewing."

"You may be right about that, Cynder," said Blaze. "I could sense it too. Whatever it is, it must be the work of the Dark Queen, so we're going to have to pick up the pace. Draco and the others must be at the Obsidian Tower right now."

"I could only help that they're fine, especially Draco and Darky," said Cynder, worryingly.

"I'm sure they are quite alright," assured Blaze. "This is going to be a big fight, Cynder. You better give it all you got, and this time, work as a team!"

"You can bet that I will," said Cynder. "I won't let you down, Blaze. I will do my best!"

"That's the spirit!" said Blaze. "Now, come on! Let's keep moving!"

Tails and the dragons have reached the top of the mountain, but by the time they were about to enter the Obsidian Tower, the dark clouds have fully blanketed the sky, and everything around them tremored fiercely.

"Shoot!" pouted Tails. "We're too late!"

"There's no point in turning back now," said Torden. "We have to take down whatever awaits us, at all costs!"

Just then, Queen Vildouleur appeared from behind the tower, only much bigger than normal. Everyone was frozen in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked Lily as she stood close to Percival. "What is that monstrosity?!"

"That has to be the Dark Queen!" exclaimed Torden.

"Yeah, but how did she get so big?" asked Lily.

"She must have expanded herself with her own dark magic," replied Tails. "That explains the dark clouds and the lightning."

"It is also without a doubt that the Dark Queen has grown stronger in that state," said Percival.

"I'm afraid it is more than that, Percival," said Bowser. "The power she has achieved is beyond what you guys have faced so far, so you must be very careful!"

Suddenly, Queen Vildouleur flew up and landed to the ground right in front of them. She looked down to the team with an evil smile on her face.

"Guys, you better start using your Elemental Brooches right now!" exclaimed Tails.

"Okay, got it!" shouted Torden. But before he and the other dragons could use their brooches, Queen Vildouleur fired a dark purple energy beam which trapped them right where they stood.

"You pitiful worthless fools!" she cackled. "Do you think that I knew nothing about your Elemental Brooches? I'm far too wise to overlook such detail, and now I am far too mighty for you to take me down that easily!"

Queen Vildouleur laughed maniacally that she did not notice Cynder getting ready to fire her Plasma Bursts at her. The Twilight Storm sent out a barrage of six shots which all struck the evil giant dragon right on the chest.

"Perfect shot, Cynder!" cheered Blaze.

"Just one more shot to stun her momentarily!" exclaimed Cynder. She opened her mouth to let out another Plasma Burst, which she allowed to charge up, and then she released the blast to send it hurtling right at Queen Vildouleur's face. Vildouleur recovered from the earlier barrages, but she was not quick enough to evade the large blast that hit its mark. The intense electricity of the plasma burst was so strong that it left her stunned, allowing Cynder and Blaze enough time to catch up with their friends.

"We're coming, everyone!" called Blaze as she and Cynder zoomed towards the mountain summit.

"Cynder and Blaze!" shouted Draco. "You've made it just in time!"

"There's no time for reunions, Draco," said Blaze. "Right now, it's time for all of you to strike while you can!"

"Alright, let's do this!" exclaimed Torden. He turned to the other dragons. "Are you ready, friends?"

"Yes, we are!" said the other dragons.

Torden grabbed his Thunder Brooch and attached it to his shirt, enabling him to transform to his powered form. Jakkin, Percival, and Lily followed suit as they put on their respected brooches to transform into their powered forms as well.

"So the Elemental Brooches is what gives you guys the ability to become stronger in dire situations," said Bowser. "I am very impressed."

Tails noticed that Draco hasn't transformed yet. "Draco, how come you haven't used your brooch yet?" he asked.

Draco didn't answer. He was overwhelmed at what he was witnessing and was unsure he would be able to fight as Queen Vildouleur in her giant form seemed way too powerful for even his friends to defeat.

Immediately, the five transformed dragons charged straight towards Queen Vildouleur, who was slowly recovering from Cynder's charged up Plasma Burst. Torden attacked by spitting out streams of his Lightning Waves. Jakkin launched a barrage of devastating rocks which generated from his shield and then he took out his two swords and attempted to slash away at Queen Vildouleur's arm.

"Yes, go get her, guys!" cheered Tails. "It looks like the Dark Queen is down for the count!"

Blaze was not so sure. "Then again, maybe not," she said, and she was right. Queen Vildouleur managed to shake Jakkin off her arm and he was sent crashing towards Torden. Both landed headfirst on the ground, and they were seriously hurt.

"Oh no," groaned Tails. "This doesn't look good."

"We won't be giving up!" called Lily and Percival. They battled together and tried their best to stop Queen Vildouleur. Lily shot a forceful blast of scalding water from her mouth towards the Dark Queen while Percival fired rays of bright light. Unfortunately, the combined efforts of the two dragons were not enough to take down Vildouleur, and she swatted them with her hand, sending them crashing to the ground where they joined the fallen Jakkin and Torden.

"Now that's four down!" exclaimed Darky.

"All that's left is Cynder," said Blaze. "I hope she can do it."

"No, I can't let this go on any longer," said Bowser, and he readied himself to try to assist Cynder.

"Bowser, where are you going?" asked Tails.

"I'm going to stop the Dark Queen!" shouted Bowser. "I know I may not stand a chance, but I will try to do my best!"

"Bigger brother, be careful!" called Darky.

Bowser leapt up the tower and spun with his shell towards Queen Vildouleur, landing right on her back.

"Now I got you!" declared Bowser. "You're going down, Vildouleur!"

The Koopa King attempted to smash through Queen Vildouleur with his fists, but it did no damage, and he was left with two sore hands.

"Oh, Bowser, you were once a great asset to my cause," said Vildouleur. "But I'm afraid you are not worthy anymore. Besides, you are nothing but a filthy hybrid."

Queen Vildouleur shook violently trying to get Bowser off her back. Bowser held on for dear life, but the force of the shaking caused him to lose his grip and he was sent falling to the ground. Cynder furiously charged for a Dive Bomb towards Vildouleur, but she grabbed the Twilight Storm by the mouth, rendering her helpless and unable to move.

"Cynder, no!" cried Draco, Darky, Tails and Blaze as Queen VIldouleur tossed Cynder right into Bowser, critically damaging them both upon impact.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whoa! it's been awhile since I've made a new chapter! That's what writer's block tends to do, alright. Well, anyway, already halfway through the story and it looks as if the evil Dark Queen has got the upper hand! Now Draco's the only one left standing, and what will he do now? Will he be able to overcome his fear and fight Vildouleur? What would he transform into if he uses his brooch? Find out on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Mega Charizard Draco

**Chapter 4 – Mega Charizard Draco**

"This can't be happening!" panicked Draco. "There's no one left! What am I to do now?"

"All that is left now is you, Charizard," said Queen Vildouleur. "Since I know that your kind has the power to destroy me, I will see to it that it does not happen, and that is to eliminate you before you discover how to make use of your Elemental Brooch."

"I'm doomed," said Draco, sadly as he looked around, frightened and confused.

Queen Vildouleur smirked. "That's it, stay right where you are," she said. "Your death shall be quick and painless if you make things easier for the both of us. On the other hand, I might as well make you suffer slowly and painfully before I finish you off."

The evil giant dragon reached out to grab the terrified Draco, but just in time, Jakkin jumped in pushed her arm out of the way with as much strength as he had left.

"Draco, run for it right now!" he shouted.

Torden, Lily, Percival and Bowser grabbed Queen Vildouleur's limbs to immobilise her while Cynder flew in front of her to block her path.

"You are all truly pathetic!" laughed Queen Vildouleur. "You still think you can win against me? I am Vildouleur, the most powerful dragon on this planet! You all can't beat me, because I am mighty and you are not! You are nothing but puny little insects that know nothing about what it truly means to be a dragon! Only the strongest and cruellest shall prevail while the weak shall perish!"

Queen Vildouleur let off a really powerful dark energy all over her body which pushed the dragons away from her. They all crashed to the ground feeling very giddy.

"Crud," groaned Jakkin. "She is just too powerful."

"My beautiful body is all aching," moaned Lily.

"This is not the time to rest, you guys," said Percival as he tried to get up. "We need to team up in order to stop the Dark Queen for good!"

"Yes, but how?" asked Torden. "Her form is just incredibly strong and she has shown no signs of relenting."

"Draco!" called Jakkin. "What are you doin' standin' there?! Get outta here right now, and as fast as you can!"

Everyone focused their attention on Draco, who was still petrified with fear. Queen Vildouleur resumed reaching for the Charizard.

"Hurry, Draco!" urged Jakkin. "Snap out of it!"

Draco regained his senses, but instead of escaping, he tried to attack Queen Vildouleur with his Flamethrower attack. Unfortunately, the attack had no effect on the giant dragon. Draco recoiled, feeling very scared and uncertain at what to do next.

 _I'm so sorry, guys,_ thought Draco as he started to cry. _Cynder, Bowser, Darky, Tails, Blaze, Jakkin, Torden, Lily, Percival, I let you all down, and my Elemental Brooch isn't even responding to me…_

"Use your Elemental Brooch, Draco!" shouted Blaze. "You might be able to stand a chance against the Dark Queen!"

But before Draco could reach for his brooch, Queen Vildouleur grabbed him and held him very tightly.

"Draco!" screamed the group.

"Help me!" cried Draco. He tried to break himself free, but it was no good. The Charizard screamed in pain as Queen Vildouleur tightened her grip.

"This is the end for you," snarled the evil dragon. "But before I crush you, I will force you to watch me wipe out your pitiful friends one by one."

"Hang on, Draco!" called Jakkin as he recovered along with the other dragons. "We're going to try to save you!"

But just when the dragons were about to act, a bright light suddenly flashed within Queen Vildouleur's hand, who was shocked as she released the glowing Charizard.

"No, it can't be…" she said slowly.

Meanwhile, the group was stunned, and could only wonder what was happening to Draco.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Percival.

"Yes, it is," said Cynder as she managed a smile. "Draco's Elemental Brooch has responded to him at last, and he's making use of it as we speak."

Blaze and Tails smiled. They knew Draco would be able to figure out what to do. Everyone watched as the Charizard continued to glow a fiery orange. Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his fists while he felt his entire body undergoing a transformation. With that, he let out a mighty roar that echoed through the island. Suddenly, Draco's body underwent physical changes. First, his wrists started to grow blade-like wings, while his already existing wings grew broader and formed ragged edges. Then, a large spike formed at the base of his tail, while three small ones formed near the tip where the flame grew longer and burned more intensely. After that, his horns on his head grew sharper followed by a longer one forming in the centre. His snout went slightly shorter, but his front fangs grew larger and a ridge formed on his nose. Finally, the pupils in his eyes turned white, in addition to a tenfold increase of his strength. When the transformation was finished, Draco stopped glowing. He was surrounded a bright orange aura that emitted the sounds of fire crackling.

Tails, Blaze, and the other dragons were amazed at the sight, even Queen Vildouleur. Draco appeared more sleek and expansive than ever.

"Draco has finally achieved his transformation!" exclaimed Percival.

"Wow," said Cynder. "I've never seen a Charizard's powered form before."

"So the pansy Charizard really has it in him," said Jakkin. "I am very impressed by that."

"Oh my, just look at that figure!" gushed Lily. "He looks so handsome in that form!"

"Come on, big brother!" called Darky. "Win this fight for all of us!"

Queen Vildouleur stood frozen with fear, realising what had just happened now. Indeed, Draco has transformed, or to be exact, mega-evolved. He has become an even stronger Charizard. Quickly, she regained her composure.

"Bah!" she snorted, not feeling worried in the slightest. "That is still not enough to defeat me!"

"Is that what you think?" asked Draco. He focused his sights on Vildouleur with a solemn expression on his face. "What you fail to realise is that the forces of good is far more powerful than you can ever imagine, and it all comes down to the power of love, friendship, and teamwork."

"What is all that?" scoffed Queen Vildouleur. "It's all just nonsensical drivel to have pity on the weak and unfit, and that's how your filthy breed came to existence, because your dragon ancestors were such bleeding hearts towards dinosaurs that they have forgotten what it meant to have dragon pride! Your lot are nothing but mongrels!"

Draco felt a sudden urge to attack, but he repressed his rage. "You are going to regret those words you say," he said. "The combined powers of me and my friends can't be stopped, and I will destroy you and restore peace and freedom to the world!"

"Who do you think you are?" asked Queen Vildouleur.

"I am only just one Charizard out of many who have the ability to transform into more powerful dragons," replied Draco. "But mine is just one out of the two possibilities. Even so, you can call me Mega Draco!"

The other dragons rose up behind Draco.

"I'm going to help you out, Draco," said Torden.

"Me too, me too!" exclaimed Lily excitedly.

"You can count me in too," said Percival.

"This is going to be quite intense, Draco, so I'm here to help as well," said Jakkin.

"Alright, guys, let's show that evil queen just what we can do together as a team!" declared Cynder.

"You are all wasting your time," said Queen Vildouleur. "You all may be in your powered forms, but I am still the mightiest dragon there ever was! All your combined efforts will be rendered useless!"

"We shall see about that!" said Cynder. "Even if you may have grown big, together, we are strong!"

"Come on, dragons!" called Tails. "You can do it!"

"Don't me let down, Cynder!" called Blaze.

"Go for it, big sister and big brother!" cheered Darky.

"Hopefully, they'll be able to stand a chance this time," said Bowser. "But seeing how powerful the Dark Queen has become, it's still a slim one at that."

"True, though as long as there is a chance, that's all it matters," said Blaze.

Cynder and the dragons resumed fighting against Queen Vildouleur. Cynder fired a barrage of Plasma Bursts, followed by Jakkin unleashing a series of explosive rocks, then Torden attacked with electrical bolts, Lily with her streams of water and Percival with his rays of light. Although they seemed to be doing a bit more damage, Queen Vildouleur was still resilient, especially when the dragons had been beaten a multitude of times. Draco was the only one who has not experienced severe signs of fatigue, but even his attacks were still not enough to bring down the evil dragon.

"Don't you fools get it?" snarled Queen Vildouleur. "You are clearly worn out from the fight, so there's no way you could be able to defeat me that easily."

"Drat!" pouted Torden. "We're just not fighting fit!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Percival.

"I have no idea, you guys," replied Cynder. "This is looking really grim for us."

"This fight has gone far too long," said Queen Vildouleur. "It is time to shut out the lights!"

Queen Vildouleur made an attempt to swat down the dragons again. Although Cynder had a bit of strength to be able to dodge the attacks, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and Percival were exhausted after being battered around constantly, and the battle had been going so long that they found that they were already losing steam. Draco and Cynder could only watch in horror as their friends were slammed down to the ground one more time. It was at that point where they could no longer be able to continue to fight. Bowser, Darky, Tails, and Blaze were just as horrified as they saw that the situation was increasingly becoming hopeless.

"Uh-oh," groaned Cynder. "This is really bad, and even in my Alpha form, I don't have enough strength."

"I can't do this without you, Cynder," said Draco. "I know I haven't been beaten as badly, but even the Dark Queen is just too powerful, especially in her monstrous size."

"I know that, Draco," replied Cynder. "If only there was some way I could be able to recharge myself again."

 _"Your Elemental Brooch just has the power to do that,"_ said a familiar voice in Cynder's mind.

"Wait a minute, that voice again…" said Cynder. "King Kurotsuki, is that you?"

 _"Of course, it is,"_ replied King Kurotsuki. _"Who else could it be?"_

"Please tell me," continued Cynder. "How will I be able to regain my strength in order to help Draco win the fight against the Dark Queen?"

 _"The power of friendship doesn't necessarily mean fighting together,"_ said King Kurotsuki. _"Sharing your power can also make a difference as well. What you need to do is tell your fallen friends to give up some of their energy inside their brooches in order for you to accumulate them. Only then will you be fighting fit once again."_

"I'm feeling very unsure about this," replied Cynder. "If my friends give me their energy, then they will revert back to their normal selves, and it might take a while until their brooches are fully charged again."

 _"Yes, but you and Draco are fully capable of taking down the Dark Queen without them fighting alongside,"_ said King Kurotsuki. _"Listen, I believe you and Draco can do this. Just do as I say and tell your friends to relinquish what they have left of their Elemental Brooches' power, and once you harness it, you'll be as good as new. It's the only chance you and Draco have as there's no other way."_

Encouraged by King Kurotsuki's words, Cynder regained her morale.

"What has happened to you, Cynder?" asked Draco. "You looked as if you have zoned out back there."

"I just found the solution to getting back my strength," replied Cynder. "Hang in there, Draco! We will win this for sure!"

"Um, okay then?" shrugged Draco.

Cynder turned around to face Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and Percival. "Listen to me carefully," she began. "I know this may sound unusual, but you'll have to bear with me on this! I want you to use your Elemental Brooches to release some of their energy and pass it along to me!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I guess it was obvious that Draco's Elemental Brooch would enable him to become a Mega Charizard, heh. So, we're getting close to the end of the story with only two more chapters left, and it looks like there is a chance to defeat the evil Queen Vildouleur and end the nightmare! Will they be able to succeed? Just wait and find out! Oh yes, gotta love the homages to Digimon!


	5. Chapter 5: Brief Chance for Victory

**Chapter 5 – Brief Chance for Victory**

The dragons were puzzled. They had never expected Cynder to make such a proposition like that before.

"I beg your pardon, Cynder," asked Percival. "But did I hear you say what you just said?"

"I can assure you that you most certainly have," replied Cynder. "The only way we can be able to defeat the Dark Queen is if you, Jakkin, Lily and Torden give me some of your energy inside your respected Elemental Brooches, and then I use mine to collect it all. By doing that, my brooch will replenish me with enough strength to be able to help out Draco in stopping Vildouleur."

The other dragons were feeling unsure about the plan. "Are you absolutely sure, Cynder?" asked Torden. "If we do that, chances are that we will revert back to our normal selves, and then we will not be able to help you in the fight. Don't you remember what we've been told about friendship and teamwork?"

"Torden is right, Cynder," said Lily. "We know you're so hung up in doing things by yourself, but isn't that what caused you to have those nightmares? None of us would have come that far if it hadn't been for teaming up and working together. That's what friends are for, you know."

"Yes, I know all that," said Cynder. "But I just learned something today. Teamwork and friendship isn't just about fighting alongside each other, it's also taking in portions, no matter how insignificant, to complete an even bigger task. I really appreciate you all for the hard work and support you have given, but this is a fight that Draco and I can be able to manage ourselves, only if you all chip in a share with me the energy of your Elemental Brooches. This is the last chance we have at stopping the Dark Queen, and is the most desperate hour. I only hope you can understand that."

"Bravo, Cynder, well done," applauded Blaze.

"What you mean, Blaze?" asked Cynder.

"You have finally figured out more on what it means to rely on friends and work as a team," replied Blaze. "I once thought that relying on others meant to completely give up my independence, but during my battles with Eggman and Eggman-Nega, I learned that it can also mean doing one part on your own while another does his or her share of the large task. Cynder, trust me, even the smallest help can make a difference."

"I see what you mean by that," said Cynder. "I'm glad I have figured it out during my journey meeting my friends, and I have you to thank for teaching me everything I have learned then and now."

Blaze smiled modestly. She then turned to the four dragons. "Alright, dragons," she began. "You know what to do now. Give what energy you have left in your brooches so Cynder can make use of it."

"Understood, Blaze," said Jakkin. "But how do we exactly do that?"

"It's self-explanatory," replied Blaze. "Just hold up your brooches as high as you can, and then press on the jewels. Cynder will have to aim her brooch down to you and press on its jewel as well in order to acquire the energy extracted."

"Enough of this chit-chat!" bellowed Queen Vildouleur. "Whatever you wretched filth are planning, I will make sure you don't get the chance to gain the upper hand on me!"

With that, Queen Vildouleur raised her fist and pounded the ground in an attempt to crush Tails, Blaze and the dragons. They dodged her attack just in time and attempt to run to the other side, but the evil dragon stood right in front of them.

"Crud, there goes our only escape route," groaned Bowser.

"I'm afraid our time is up," said Queen Vildouleur. "Tails, Blaze, Bowser, Dragon Heroes, WELCOME TO DIE!"

Queen Vildouleur opened her mouth to let out a gigantic fireball powerful enough to burn the entire island to a crisp. Tails, Blaze and the dragons realised that they won't be able to deflect the attack. Just when it seemed that there was no hope, Draco appeared and kicked Vildouleur in the lower jaw. Then he let out a Fire Blast which struck her in the eyes, causing her to scream in pain as took a backward step, and then he used his Fire Spin attack to prevent her from moving.

"Cynder, hurry and get the others to release their energy to your Elemental Brooch, now!" shouted Draco.

"Got it, Draco!" called Cynder. Quickly she flew to the four dragons and poised her Shadow Brooch at them while pressing on the jewel. "Now's the time, guys!" she shouted desperately. "Give me everything that you have left, and as fast as you can!"

Jakkin, Lily, Torden and Percival nodded as they brought out their Elemental Brooches, and then, as they held them up high while pressing on the jewels, the brooches started glowing. Beams of light from the jewels started to trail upward towards the Shadow Brooch, which glowed as well while it absorbed the light into its jewel. Queen Vildouleur could only wonder what was going on as she remained trapped by Draco's Fire Spin attack.

"No, I cannot let this happen!" she shouted. "I will not let you regain your strength, Princess!"

"You are too late, Vildouleur," said Cynder as the last trail of light beams entered into her brooch. "Now that I have got all the energy I need, it is time for me to make use of them right now!"

Blaze, Bowser and Darky continued to look upward to the fight with anticipation while Tails watched the four dragons revert to their normal forms after they finished delivering their brooches' energy to Cynder.

"Hurry up, Cynder!" shouted Draco. "The Fire Spin will dissipate any minute now!"

Sure enough, the flames that were holding Queen Vildouleur were gradually getting weaker, and the evil dragon found herself being able to move again.

"Hang on, Draco," said Cynder. "I am now ready to use my fully charged up brooch."

Cynder attached the Shadow Brooch on her coat, and immediately it started to glow brightly along with her. All the energy stored up in the brooch began to make its course all over her body. Slowly, but surely, Cynder felt her strength rising back up. Draco waited anxiously, hoping that she will be fully charged before Queen Vildouleur gets finally broken free from the Fire Spin.

"Come on, Cynder," said Blaze. "You can do it!"

"Almost there," said Cynder as she felt her strength almost reaching towards its peak.

At last, the Fire Spin wore off completely, and Queen Vildouleur was about to resume her assault, when she got blinded by an extremely bright glow.

"What is going on now?" she groaned as she covered her eyes.

"Alright!" cheered Draco. "You have reached your full power, Cynder!"

In a few seconds, Cynder had stopped glowing, and she was feeling stronger than ever before. Her markings shone a bright purple pink colour. She was ready to fight once more.

"What? No!" snarled Queen Vildouleur. "I'm going to destroy you both if it's the last thing I do!"

"What do you say, Draco?" called Cynder. "Are you ready to put an end to the Dark Queen and restore peace to the world?"

"You bet I am!" shouted Draco. "It's just you and me, Mega Draco and Alpha Cynder, against Queen Vildouleur!"

"Go get 'em, big bro and sis!" called Darky. "I believe in you!"

"We're going to give it our all, Darky!" replied Cynder.

"Do not worry, little brother!" said Draco. "This battle will definitely be ours!"

"This battle will be mine, you two!" snapped Queen Vildouleur and she reached out to grab the Charizard and Twilight Storm. "Come over here!"

Draco and Cynder quickly dodged Queen Vildouleur's grab, and the two looked at each other, with Cynder giving him a nod as an indication of telling him what needs to be done in order to win the fight.

"This is it, Draco," she said. "We're going to have to deliver the finishing blow, and this one might affect us greatly."

"Wait a second," said Draco. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do," said Cynder. "It's risky, but will be the only chance we have to stop the Dark Queen."

"I'm not so sure, Cynder," said Draco. "The final attack of ours can really drain us of our energy. There is a possibility that we could die if we're unlucky, and I can't afford to lose you, after all that we've been through up to this point."

"Haven't we been through this before?" asked Cynder. "We have agreed to help protect the world at any price, Draco. It's what Blaze expected us to do, and I could feel it that it is something that we and our teammates have been destined for."

"But what will happen if we lose you, Cynder?" asked Draco. "What will Darky and I do if you end up sacrificing yourself?"

"You may have grown strong, but you're still as naïve as you have ever been," replied Cynder. "Trust me on this, Draco. Nothing bad will happen, as long as we stay together and believe in ourselves."

Draco hesitated, knowing how much of a risk Cynder's plan could be. Sensing the doubt within him, Cynder knew there was only one way to help Draco get back his resolve. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time as she felt something very special for her Charizard friend. As she gazed into his eyes, she knew all along that Draco had the same feeling for her, and this made her very happy, especially when they have known each other for many years. Judging her moment, Cynder grabbed hold of Draco's hand. Caught by surprise, Draco started to blush. He knew that the grip was not just casual or friendly. It was a grip that meant something much more deep. It was something very special, something that was potentially affectionate.

"Um, Cynder?" he asked.

"Draco, there's something I wanted to tell you for so long," began Cynder. "I love you."

This made Draco stunned with both doubt and delight, but as they drew nearer to each other, he dropped down his guard.

"I've been waiting for this moment," he replied, slowly. "I love you too, Cynder."

Slowly, Draco and Cynder drew even closer, and then their lips met as they gave each other a deep, long passionate kiss.

Lily and Darky felt sentimental at what they just saw above. They could tell that it was the beginning of something very beautiful between Draco and Cynder.

"Did you see what I see?" Tails asked Blaze.

"You are absolutely right, Tails," replied Blaze. "Draco and Cynder have found love within each other."

"It reminds me of how you and I came to be," said Tails as he felt a small tear in his eye.

Blaze could only nod in agreement.

After a short while, Draco and Cynder regained themselves as they parted from their kiss.

"Shall we end this fight now?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, now I feel ready to carry out the final attack!" said Draco, feeling much more confident.

"You think a kiss is going to solve your problems?" asked Queen Vildouleur. "Bah! You have made a grievous mistake, Cynder! An elite noble Twilight Storm kissing a low class common hybrid, that's just disgraceful!"

"Maybe not," replied Cynder. "But we have come to understand something about each other, and now, the time has come for us to stop you for good!"

Draco nodded to Cynder's response. Together, they readied themselves to deliver their final attack. Queen Vildouleur looked on unimpressively as Cynder prepared for an Ultra Dive Bomb while Draco began his Blast Burn. Once their attacks have reached full power, they were ready to release them. Cynder charged straight at Queen Vildouleur, delivering a crippling blow on her chest. As Cynder got knocked back from the recoil, Draco's Blast Burn went straight through Vildouleur's chest, destroying the evil dragon at last. The impact of the Blast Burn triggered an explosion which engulfed both her and Draco.

"You are a pair of fools!" choked Queen Vildouleur as she cackled. "You have both used up almost all of your powers, and for that, you are rendered helpless! My defeat hasn't ensured your victory as now you'll end up sharing the fate of the doomed island!"

Continuing her cackling, Queen Vildouleur's body collapsed on the Obsidian Tower, destroying it, and at the same time, creating a large hole on the island as she sunk into the ocean, resulting in a sudden earthquake.

* * *

At the mainland, the battle between the Anthro Leagues forces and the Obsidian Devourer troops continued to rage on. Many corpses of both parties were all over the battlefield. Sardius, who was commanding the attack against the Anthro League, sensed something disturbing. He turned around, and saw to his shock that Queen Vildouleur has been defeated. He also noticed that the Obsidian Tower was destroyed, and when he felt the earthquake, he knew that it meant that the island was starting to sink.

"Blast!" he pouted. "Those insufferable do-gooder dragons have defeated the Dark Queen!"

"What are we going to do now, Sardius?" asked Commander Desdemona.

"Our troops are now unsure of our next move now that Vildouleur is dead and gone," added Sergeant Drake.

Sardius took notice that now the Anthro League forces are starting to turn the tide and overwhelming the Obsidian Devourers.

"Pyre Squad!" he called. "Make sure they don't escape the island!"

"Affirmative, sir," said Ciara, and she with Scorcher and Cronk flew towards the sinking island.

"What about the rest of us?" Sergeant Drake asked.

"We're pulling out," said Sardius. "For now, the Obsidian Devourers will be disbanded until further notice."

"What?!" exclaimed the Obsidian Devourers.

"There will be a time when we finally come out of the ashes," said Sardius. "Then, and only then, will we avenge our fallen Queen and dominate the world! The Obsidian Devourers will be restored someday, and this time, a king shall lead!"

But there was no time for the Obsidian Devourers to celebrate the rousing speech, for right now, they were having a major setback. As more Anthro League fighters attacked them, Sardius and the remaining Obsidian Devourers fled for their secret hideout. The war was over, and they have lost.

 _Don't think that you have completely won this war, Anthro League,_ thought Sardius, as an evil smile crossed his face. _Soon, the Obsidian Devourers shall rise again, and this time, we will be victorious! Queen Vildouleur may be defeated, but keep in mind that I am the second-in-command, so I shall be the new leader of the Obsidian Devourers! I will be the king of all dragons, and we shall not only rule this miserable planet, but also the entire universe! Just you wait and see! Your pathetic visualised utopia where dragons and non-dragons coexist will not come to fruition, for we, the master race, shall be the ones to dominate everything!_

Sardius could not help but utter a malicious laugh as he thought about his plans. He knew that he cannot strike now, but he was certain that someday, he will return, renew the Obsidian Devourers, and become the supreme overlord. All he could do now is wait until the right time comes for him to pick up where Queen Vildouleur left off, only this time, he would be better prepared as he caught on to what ultimately lead to her downfall and vowed not to make the same mistakes as she did.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So the Dark Queen is defeated and the Obsidian Devourers are sent into hiding. Sardius' plans to return seem like a foreshadowing for a future story, perhaps. But anyway, I hope nobody minds that I have shipped Cynder with my Charizard character. After all, I have hinted several times in some of the stories, so far. And now, the end is near, so don't miss it! This is going to be one enormous finish!

Btw, hope you're enjoying the references I threw in, especially the "Welcome to die!" quote.


	6. Chapter 6: Kyoto Celebration

**Chapter 6 – Kyoto Celebration**

As the earthquake continued, Tails looked down the mountain and noticed the horrifying truth.

"Oh no, look at that, everyone!" he exclaimed. "The island is sinking!"

"We better hurry!" shouted Bowser. "We haven't seen Draco and Cynder since they've defeated the Dark Queen."

"Yeah," said Torden. "They were up at the sky as they delivered the finishing blow, and then Cynder fell behind the mountain while Draco disappeared in the explosion after his attack struck the Dark Queen. We better start looking for them."

"You're not going anywhere, losers!" called a familiar voice. The group saw the Pyre Squad arriving to block the way down the mountain.

"Not you three again!" growled Torden. "Don't you ever give up?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that we don't," said Ciara. "We're the Pyre Squad! The highest ranking officials of the Obsidian Devourers! We're going to make sure you don't escape this sinking island!"

"You're wastin' your time, dirtbags!" snorted Jakkin. "We've put an end to the Obsidian Devourers since we have taken down the Dark Queen!"

"Just how gullible can you fools get?" laughed Scorcher. "You may have defeated the Dark Queen, but that doesn't mean the Obsidian Devourers have been beaten!"

"You may have forgotten that there are other supreme commanders in charge," said Cronk. "As a matter of fact, one has already been nominated to lead our organisation."

"I don't believe you," said Percival.

"Well, you better believe it!" said Ciara. "And to prove our point, we're going to make sure you will meet your watery graves here!"

"Fat chance!" snarled Bowser. "You should know that my friends here have the ability to fly, and now that I'm no longer controlled by your queen, I shall return the favour by giving you a beatdown you will never forget!"

Bowser cracked his knuckles as he advanced on the Pyre Squad. The terrible trio gulped, realising that they had make a mistake. They turned back to escape, but then Cynder appeared climbing her way up the mountain. Despite being back in her normal form after delivering the supercharged Dive Bomb to Queen Vildouleur, she still had enough strength left to take on the Pyre Squad.

"I see you three are still causing trouble," she hissed as she spotted them.

"That's torn it," groaned Scorcher. "We're surrounded."

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this jam," said Cronk as Cynder and Bowser drew closer to them.

"You guys want me to help out getting rid of those troublemakers?" asked Cynder.

"That won't be necessary, Cynder," replied Bowser. "You've done enough as it is, and I've got it covered."

With that, Bowser lunges at the Pyre Squad and beats them up as promised. After pounding them with his fists and tail, he delivered a powerful punch which sent them sailing into the sky yet again. Tails, Blaze and the dragons watched as the Pyre Squad disappeared into the horizon.

"That will shut them up for a while," said Bowser as he dusted off his claws.

"Where did you go, Cynder?" asked Torden.

"After I slammed against the Dark Queen, I was recoiled and collapsed to the shores behind," said Cynder. "Luckily, I didn't get knocked out after I landed, so I was able to recover and then I noticed the island was sinking."

"Speaking of which, there's no time to waste," said Tails. "We must find Draco and get the heck out of here!"

"Now that you mention it, where is Draco?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know," said Lily. "That's what we were wondering as well."

"He could be anywhere on the island," said Bowser. "I'd say we stop the chatting and hurry right now before the island completely submerges."

The group hurried down the path and reached the bottom, where they noticed that the shores up ahead now sunk into the sea. Tails and Bowser raced for the Tornado, which was partly in the water, while Blaze, Cynder, Jakkin, Lily, Torden, Percival and Darky searched for Draco. Soon, they found the Charizard lying unconsciously on a stone slab and back to his normal self. It seemed as if he was worn out from the fight.

"Please, not right now," groaned Jakkin. He and Cynder hurried to check on Draco. Although he showed no signs of any injury, he was clearly knocked out cold due to using up all of his power to destroy Queen Vildouleur.

"Come on, Draco!" urged Jakkin as he pushed on Draco's body. "Wake up! Don't do this! The island is sinking and it's only a matter of time until you drown if you don't come back!"

"It's no use, Jakkin," said Cynder. "It will take some time until he regains consciousness. We're going to have to carry him back home."

"Guess you are right," said Jakkin.

Suddenly, there was another earthquake, and the island sunk even faster.

"Uh-oh, it's sinking more," said Torden. "We really need to get flying!"

Jakkin carried Draco on his back while Darky climbed on Cynder's. Then they, along with the other dragons, took off just in time before the island completely disappeared into the ocean, and they followed Tails' Tornado as they made their way back to Japan.

* * *

 _"Draco? Are you feeling better now? Please, say something!"_

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. When he woke up, he noticed that he was back in the safety of his hut, resting on the bed. The last thing he remembered was delivering his Blast Burn to Queen Vildouleur, and then when the smoke from the explosion occurred, he was overwhelmed by it along with feeling his strength disappearing after unleashing his final attack before seeing everything black out as he fell to rest. Groggily, he looked around the room to see all of his friends, still feeling puzzled at how he ended up back home.

"Oh, Draco, you're back!" exclaimed Bowser as he hugged the Charizard. "We almost thought that we had lost you!"

Feeling somewhat happy, yet confused, Draco slowly attempted to get up.

"Take it easy there, Draco," said Tails. "You really had a trying day after that fight, so just lie back down and relax."

"What just happened, guys?" Draco asked his friends.

"I believe you had a bit of a nasty fall after destroying the Dark Queen with your Blast Burn attack," replied Cynder. "It must have drained a lot of your energy since we found you unconscious and back to your normal Charizard self."

"The way you dealt with that evil dragon was simply awesome!" exclaimed Torden. "I never imagined that you, shy, timid, gentle and easily scared Charizard could have pulled it off quite well!"

"Don't forget that it was thanks to me that Draco had advantage," said Cynder. "The both of us managed to defeat the Dark Queen with just two fully charged attacks."

"That couldn't have been possible if we didn't share our Elemental Brooches' energy to you," reminded Percival. "I think we all did it together."

"All of you were brilliant back there," smiled Blaze. "And for that I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, Cynder," said Jakkin. "It may have been the most difficult fight we had ever faced, but at least all our efforts have paid off, and we've put an end to the Obsidian Devourers for good."

"Now that you mention it," said Tails. "I have some really wonderful news for all of you. The Anthro League will be hosting a ceremony where they'll be celebrating their victory over the Obsidian Devourers! All of you have to come tonight, as the six of you will be rewarded with medals for your valiant efforts in defeating the Dark Queen."

"Wow, that really is some great news," said Percival. "I'll be happy to take part of it."

"Yay, a celebration!" cheered Lily. "This must be very exciting! I just love parties of any kind!"

"We better get going to get things prepared for the ceremony," said Tails. "Draco, you should come too once you're feeling much better."

"In that case, I'm going to stay to keep Draco some company," said Cynder. "After all, he has been through a lot, and we've just started something wonderful together."

"I most certainly have seen it," said Blaze. "The both of you, along with your friends, have come of age, and I really wish you two the best of luck."

"Since big sis is staying here with big bro, I'll be doing the same," said Darky.

"Me too," said Bowser.

"How about you, Blaze?" asked Tails. "Aren't you coming along with us?"

"I think I'll be staying in the hut with Cynder, Darky, and Bowser," said Blaze. "There's something really important I wanted to tell Draco about his Elemental Brooch, since I'm sure he's rather curious about it."

"Oh, alright then," said Tails.

"I'll be stayin' here as well until Draco's ready," said Jakkin. "I just wanted to tell him somethin' too."

"What are you all talking about?" asked Draco. "What is it about my Elemental Brooch that you wanted to tell me, Blaze?"

"Relax, Draco," said Cynder. "Blaze will tell you in a minute once the others have left to go to the Anthro League."

Draco sighed. He really wanted to know, because now he remembered that when he used his brooch, it enabled him to become a Mega Charizard, and he wondered how and why.

"Okay, Tails, you can head off now with the other dragons," said Blaze.

"Understood, Blaze," nodded Tails. "Are you ready, dragons?"

"You bet we are!" answered Lily, Torden and Percival.

So the three dragons went outside with Tails, leaving Cynder, Jakkin, Darky, Bowser, and Blaze looking after Draco. Once they were gone, Blaze found that it was the time to reveal the secret of his Elemental Brooch.

"Right, then," began Blaze. "Draco, I'm sure you have noticed that thanks to your Elemental Brooch, you have managed to transform into a stronger form, the Mega Charizard."

"Yes, I have," replied Draco. "I have two questions regarding that, Blaze. How did my brooch give me that ability? Why did it have that?"

"I have a feeling that you'll be pleasantly surprised once I tell you the answer," said Blaze. "You see, the Fire Brooch has shards of a very magical stone that is concentrated inside the jewel. It is a stone called Charizardite."

"Charizardite?" asked Draco. "I think I have heard about that type of stone before, but never have I imagined that it could be real."

"Believe it or not, it is real, Draco," said Blaze. "Charizardite belongs to a group of stones that are known as Mega Stones. Nobody really knows where they came from or what they look like, but from what I can tell you is that it possesses some very extraordinary characteristics. It allows a full-grown adult Charizard to be able to become much stronger than normal, and they even undergo changes in appearances and skills."

"I had a feeling that my brooch will have some traces of that magical stone somewhere," said Draco. He took out his Fire Brooch and examined it curiously. He could remember seeing the strange sparkles that emitted inside of the jewel. At the moment, the jewel seemed inactive.

"There is actually a catch to that," continued Blaze. "The Charizardite is at its most responsive whenever you're in a battle, and once the battle is over, it ceases, restoring you back to your normal self."

"So you're saying that this brooch, since it has some Charizardite in it, will only respond to me when it is necessary and knows when I no longer need to be in the Mega Charizard form?"

"Exactly," said Blaze. "And there's another thing, which I'm surely you probably know already, there are two varieties of the Mega Charizard form. I do not know exactly which variation you assumed, but I do know that it's one of the two forms, and that's because there are two versions of the Charizardite."

"I knew that there were two versions of the Mega Charizard," said Draco. "The version I assumed had me appearing more sleek and spiky with jagged edges on my wings."

"Yes, you have assumed that form," said Blaze. "The second version, if I recall from certain sources in my books on dino-dragons, gives Charizards a different colour scheme, black, I believe, they also form flames in their mouths, and speaking of which, their colours are different too, most likely blue, and finally, they have different strengths, weaknesses, and abilities."

"This all sounds very fascinating, Blaze," said Cynder. "I wish my books had something more about the dino-dragon breeds, especially Draco's."

"I'll be happy to let you borrow some of my books, Cynder," said Blaze. "I got so much on the kinds of dragons you find in this world, and possibly beyond the far reaches of space to other dimensions."

"That would be wonderful," said Cynder. "I really appreciate all of that, Blaze. After all, and as you know me, I am such a bookworm and love reading all kinds of stuff on my kind and other creatures. I do remember knowing how there's dragons in other dimensions, some of which are quite different from those on this planet."

"What a bunch of dorks," muttered Jakkin.

"So there are only two known kinds of the Mega Charizard," said Draco. "Nevertheless, I'm very satisfied with the one I have assumed. I feel it fits me perfectly."

"I'm very glad to hear that Draco," said Blaze. "Keep this in mind, though, and this goes to the rest of you in the group. You should only use your Elemental Brooches when it calls for it. Fortunately, they give an indication of when it is the appropriate time to use them."

"We understand, Blaze," said Cynder, Draco, and Jakkin.

"I wish I had my own Elemental Brooch," said Darky.

"I know you do, Darky," said Blaze. "But even so, you're still pretty young. You're like the Daring Dragon Dynamos, being so eager to help out others and fight bad guys just so that they can have Elemental Brooches of their own. They still have much to learn."

"You can say that again," laughed Cynder. "Starfire always had a knack for wanting to do things to prove her worth, even though it tends to lead her into trouble. She has been like that since she was a kid, and she still has that streak to this day."

"Well, I can only hope that she and her posse are doing fine," said Blaze.

Jakkin cleared his throat. "If you don't mind," he said. "There are a few words I wanted to say to Draco now."

"Go right ahead," said Blaze.

With that, Jakkin came closer to Draco's bed and sat down next to the Charizard. He never thought he would be more accepting of Draco after seeing how easily scared he tends to get for a Charizard, but those times he spent with him and having even learnt something from Percival made him now have a different perspective.

"Draco, I know there had been times where I've been a pain in the patootie for both you and Percival," he began. "But you guys have really shown me what it means to have true friends who will always be there whenever I need 'em."

"There's no need to mention it, Jakkin," said Draco. "I'm glad that you stood up for me and believed that I have potential even if it seemed as if I'm not aware of that. Still, I will admit that I have some catching up to do."

Jakkin nodded respectfully. "Oh, and Draco," he continued. "I also want to say that I'm very sorry for my harshness and for the past instances in which I have called ya a pansy."

"Don't beat yourself up for that, Jakkin," said Draco. "Even though you may have been a bit on me and even Percival, I know that you are a well-meaning dragon with a good heart and a head on your shoulder."

"Shapeshifter, to be exact," corrected Jakkin. "Aside from being a dragon, I do have other forms, not just the Charizard one you have seen me for the first time."

"When are we ever going to see those other forms of yours?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, you will soon, eventually," smiled Jakkin. "I might even change to a different form just for the heck of it."

Draco, Darky, Blaze, and Bowser chuckled with Jakkin. Draco was especially happy that after many weeks, his friendship with Jakkin has become stronger than ever before. Jakkin also felt pleased that he felt much closer with the teammates now, especially with Torden, Percival, and finally Draco. While everyone was enjoying their chat, Cynder looked out the window, deeply in thought about everything that has transpired today. Even though Queen Vildouleur has been defeated, she could sense that evil is still out and about.

"Is there something wrong, Cynder?" asked Blaze as she had stopped laughing.

Cynder came back to her senses. "Oh, no, nothing at all," she replied, quickly.

"You just seemed a little bit worried by your expression as you were looking outside," said Bowser.

"Maybe I'm just feeling tired," said Cynder. "After all, this has been the longest day we ever had, battling the Dark Queen and all."

"I can understand that," said Blaze. "But at least we made it, and later at night you and your group will be given special rewards for all your hard work, determination and bravery."

"You can sit down and relax, if you want, big sis," said Darky. "I mean, Draco's doing the same thing after that big battle, and he should be a lot better soon enough."

Cynder smiled for a little bit in agreement, but as she took her seat, she was also remembering something the Pyre Squad said the group during their most recent encounter. Although she wanted to believe that the Obsidian Devourers were defeated since the fall of Queen Vildouleur, she wondered if they may be right that they're still out there with another leader. Regardless, she knew that it would be better to focus on the positives of their victory against the Dark Queen and not tell her friends about her worries as the Obsidian Devourers were not a major threat, for now.

* * *

It was a time for celebration as the Kyoto Anthro League hosted their ceremony that night. Everyone was excited that the world was free from Queen Vildouleur's reign of terror and that peace has been restored. Empress Celeste was preparing to make her speech and give out the medals to Cynder's group for their efforts in destroying Queen Vildouleur and bringing an end to the Obsidian Devourers' machinations.

Cynder and her friends were waiting anxiously for their cue. After Draco was fully recovered, they were able to head to Kyoto where they met up with Tails and the rest of their group. Tails had given everyone formal attire so they would look their best. Even though Cynder and Blaze were uncomfortable at the thought of wearing dresses, they knew that it was for the occasion they were attending. Bowser joined to at the suggestion of Draco and Cynder, since they believed that the Anthro League might have something special for him, to which Tails and Blaze promised that there would be since he did his best to help out his friends.

While they were waiting, Cynder had the biggest surprise of her life when she saw the Daring Dragon Dynamos at the lobby.

"Starfire, Salem, and Zippy?" she asked. "What brings you three to the Anthro League?"

"Hey, Cynder," said Starfire. "A two-tailed fox named Tails brought us here. When he told us about how your group took out an evil dragon and sent the Obsidian Devourers packing, we were really that amazed that we wanted to congratulate you for your efforts."

"Well, it makes me feel happy that you came all the way here to give me your support, sis," smiled Cynder.

"I have heard all about how you transformed into a Mega Charizard, Draco," said Salem. "That is very impressive."

"Thanks for the compliment, Salem," smiled Draco.

"Someday when I grow up to be a Charizard, I want to find a way to reach my Mega form," continued Salem.

"I think the best way to go is to find one of those elusive Charizardites," said Draco. "I mean, there's a good chance you might be able to if there is a brooch for you, but in case there isn't, it's better to just wait until you grow up into a Charizard, and then find a Charizardite. Who knows, you could either have the form I assumed, or maybe the other one."

"That all sounds good to me," said Salem. "It will happen eventually."

"Good to see that you have such spirit," said Draco as he patted the little Charmander on the head. Salem smiled as he thought deeply about what the future could possibly bring.

"You guys seem like an awesome bunch!" exclaimed Zippy. "I hope Starfire, Salem and I would someday fight bad guys and become heroes like you! That would make me one of the coolest Yoshis ever!"

"You're still young, Zippy," said Torden. "But we appreciate it very much that you admire what we managed to pull off. It was quite a fight, but we made it through and saved the world from falling into the hands of tyranny."

"We'll be cheering you on once you are collecting your medals," said Starfire as she and her group went upstairs to enter the terrace with the other spectators.

"Thank you very much for coming, Starfire," called Cynder.

Just then, Jimmy Lionheart appeared, and he greeted the dragons warmly.

"Cynder, you and your group must proceed to the back room," he said. "Be quick, now! The ceremony is about to start!"

"Ooooooh, this is going to be great!" exclaimed Lily. "I just love ceremonies!"

While Cynder's group, Blaze and Bowser followed Jimmy Lionheart to the back room of the stadium, Darky stayed with Tails, who led him to the terrace.

Inside the main arena, everything was soon ready. Empress Celeste took her position and began her speech while Cynder's group waited in the back room.

"Welcome back, everyone," she started. "Tonight is a night a lot of us anthros will never forget. It is a night where we can finally live in peace and freedom and continue. It is thanks to many of our troops that we have finally conquered the Obsidian Devourers."

The audience applauded, and Empress Celeste raised her hand to quiet everyone down.

"The world is finally safe, now that the Obsidian Devourers have disappeared and the Dark Queen has been destroyed," continued Empress Celeste. "I have every one of the troops who have survived to thank, but most importantly, a group of six dragons who emerged as unlikely heroes."

As most of the audience wondered what Empress Celeste was talking about, the horse turned her head and nodded for Cynder and her friends to come to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Empress Celeste. "I present to you the six dragons! We may not know where most of them came from, but from what I have heard, they've started journey only a couple of months ago, and throughout their exploits, they've encountered and foiled the Obsidian Devourers multiple times! They saved a Dragon Monastery in the United States from hostile takeover, saved a family of Night Furies, prevented a squad of Obsidian Devourer members from disrupting a fighting tournament in China, rescued two young dino-dragons, saved Narita City from a blackout crisis, prevented a possible threat by the Obsidian Devourers of opening a portal to unleash nasty creatures into the world, and of course, helped our former Obsidian Devourer member Hero in completing Commander Jimmy Lionheart's mission to deliver the map we needed in locating the Obsidian Tower. Today, they have destroyed the Dark Queen in a battle of epic proportions!"

With that, the audience applauded yet again. Cynder and her friends smiled modestly, yet feeling content that they have been acknowledged has being part in bringing down the Obsidian Devourers.

"We have some special rewards for your efforts," Empress Celeste told the six dragons. "And we shall begin with Princess Cynder, a Norwegian Twilight Storm who moved to England to study with one of our finest Dragon Masters, Blaze Prower, and then settled in Australia to continue on being under her tutelage at the Sydney Dragon Academy."

Cynder approached Empress Celeste and shook her hand as she offered her a shiny golden medal. The audience cheered, and Cynder bowed respectfully and proudly.

"Next up in line is a Charizard from Australia by the name of Draco," went on Empress Celeste. This was Draco's cue to step forward and receive his medal from her. The process repeated itself for Jakkin, Lily, Torden, and finally Percival. Once the six dragons had collected their medals, Blaze stepped on the podium to make her speech.

"I am pleased to say that I am very proud of my pupil Cynder," she began. "She has certainly come of age, and throughout her journey with her new friends, with the exception of Draco as he was her friend for a very long time, she has learned what it meant to lead a group and the importance of teamwork and friendship. Most importantly, she has begun to discover even more about herself, which she will continue in doing as there are more for her and her friends to learn. I have known Cynder since she was a thirteen-year-old dragon, and when I found that she has reminded me of myself in my youth, I took it upon myself to be her teacher, and the both of us learned from each other very much."

"Yes, it is true," said Cynder, even though she tried her best to stay humble.

"As for her friends, I was introduced to Draco just not too long after I became the headmistress of the Dragon Academy in Sydney," continued Blaze. "He's a rising star, that's for sure, and he was still a Charmeleon when I first saw him, though it wasn't long until he grew up into a Charizard a couple of years later. I really enjoyed giving him a bit of training during his time at the Dragon Academy until he graduated."

Draco smiled at Blaze's kind words. He remembered his time at the Dragon Academy, and it was there when he first met Cynder and Blaze. Now, after many years of being friends with Cynder, he was in a relationship with her.

"Jakkin was a pretty stubborn Surian who worked at a farm back in Texas, if I recall," said Blaze. "It was a good thing that he became one of the most valued members of Cynder's group. The same can be said for the two Norwegian dragons Lily and Torden as they proved to be such loyal and dependable members. Percival was a very intriguing one as he was trained at the Dragon Monastery in the United States, and he also shown that he was worth being part of the circle of friends as well. Thank you all for everything you've done on your journey. We wouldn't have succeeded without you."

The audience applauded once more. Blaze cleared her throat as she had more to talk.

"Now, lastly," she said. "I have something very special for someone unexpected here. He once was bad many years ago, until Draco helped him to see the inner goodness within himself, changing him for the better. Although he had been under the spell of the Dark Queen recently, he helped out a bit after he was freed from her control. For that, his attempt at heroism should be acknowledged. King Bowser Koopa, would you please come this way?"

Bowser was shocked. He had never imagined that the ceremony would have a reward for him of all people, but he came to Blaze as requested, and when she gave him a medal commending his spirit and determination, he could not help but smile.

"Let's give it a big round of applause for these dragons who are now honorary members of the Anthro League!" declared Empress Celeste.

And with that, the audience applauded even louder as the seven dragons held their medals proudly for all to see. It was a spectacular celebration. Draco and Cynder looked at each other as the audience continued to clap and cheer, and they exchanged smiles as they held onto each other's paw. This was the beginning of a relationship for them, and this was the first time they had truly been hailed as heroes along with their friends. They also looked their Elemental Brooches and understood that the true power within comes from believing in themselves and relying on their friends whenever it is needed. With new adventures, challenges, friends, enemies, and rivals that are yet to come, Draco and Cynder knew that nothing can go wrong as they have their friends, and above all, each other.

 **Next Time... A New Beginning!**

* * *

So now, its the end of the series. I hope many of you have enjoyed reading these set of stories. But don't go away! There's more to come as I'm planning to another batch of thirteen stories to this series! More adventures, more challenges, more danger, more excitement, and new characters will coming! I'll be coming with more stories this July!

Thank you all for reading the _Dragon Heroes_ series. I'm glad I've been getting likes and follows (though not a single review just yet), as it has encouraged me to continue on with the series, and that's what you'll getting soon! It has been quite a journey, and I had a long of fun with this. Thanks again for your support!

Have a Happy Easter, everyone, and see you all later! Cheers!

-DracoCharizard87


End file.
